Talk:Genesis Eaters
I agree with Ghosts Cumment here, and whats with their symbol being a "Eldar Symbol in a Jaw". Using terror tactics against Dark Eldar? Lolnope.gif, I used a gif instead of a jpg because using terror tactics against DE is really that unrealistic. And whats with that deep and meaningful story as the intro paragraph? Its 2 deep 4 meh. Orkmarine 04:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello there and welcome! Now I severely disagree with you both on the matter of stealth. Have you ever heard of the darn Raven Guard? Stealthiest marines in the Imperium. And you'd be suprised how stealthy walking tanks can be. Now terror tactics are fine, all eldar fear what will happen to their soul after death. My which i mean being eaten by Slaanesh. That's could reason to fear. But yes, grammar does need work. But i do love the name. I'll follow up on a more detailed feedback later. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Gurrilla Warfare does have a measure of stealth to it...however once the actual combat begins that eliment is mostly lost, so the next two keys of Gurrilla are reserves and speed, which SM are beat out in by Nids, Eldar, IG...you get the list anyone who can thow lots of fast moving troops. Also Terror Tactics are psychological warfare, having a Nun ranting on or having a Imperial Cultist talk to them about the glories of the Emperah would be more friegtening to DE than what some Space Marine can do. also writing notes 1) break down that block of text into paragraphs, 2) that block of text might want to get moved down to the history secrion. 3) ambushing eldar really? a race whose only military tactic is gurrilla warfare cuz they have been on the verge of extinction several times do we at least get some reasoning about how these SM are able to pull off such a feat other than "they are just awesome like that". sorry if it sounds harsh but I'm actually trying to just give some cannon based motivation, (finding out that these guys had spent a few centuries getting their asses handed to them by eldar only to learn from it and eventually turn around and be counter-eldar experts ECT) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:42, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ghost, the Raven Guard are constantly refered to as masters of stealth. More specifically "...masters of stealth, infiltration and sabotage...taught to move with silence and invisibility" And what about the Night Lords? Night ''Lords. Don't even argue this one, read their page, Raven Guard are masters of stealth. And what's all this babbling about the RG we've started? It's proof that Marines can be stealthy, and very much at that. Maybe it's not so simple to frighten Eldar but you can harry them and break their cohesion. Either way, are you making a story with this? I have to explain to you, if your making a article on the Genesis Eaters (still love the name) then it's a factual article. If it's a story then it just be a story. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Dirge...sorry but mastering stealth in power armor is like mastering how to make your LMG not a large machine gun...either way it's still a large machine gun and you can't conceal it as well as a handgun. Power armor = a suit of armor that makes you bigger, stronger, and by default more noticable (or do the smoke stacks and several ton thuds just magically disappear, even the RPG's state you get a -30 to stealth due to power armor) and this is up against people who use Chameleon-cloaks (notice Eldar rangers) which allow them to literally blend in perfectly with their background. yea a SM can be stealthy but when against a species whose senses are twice as acute as a human (such as a Tyranid or a Eldar) and who have been either engineered or raised to use guerrilla or full blown stealth tactics not even the Night Lords or any other power armored marine can compete (oh and did i mention that several tons of steel make a laud noise every times it hits the ground?) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 06:50, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I can corraborate the bit about the Raven Guard. They are taught techniques that eliminate their presence even in Power Armor. I believe it is called Void Slipping. However the Raven Guard is unique in this respect. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright the break down let me read this fairly well. There are some light cannon issues but the actual knowledge of the organs and honors of SM make me hopeful. However 1) the Rogue trader shouldn't be able to supply them with such rare weaponry, to put simply getting such stuff is like getting your hands on the Ark of the Covenant...you don't just give it away (you lock it in a secret bunker where Indiana Jones then fights fake Russians in) 2) Not being able to catch Eldar ships is a given, their entire species lives off piracy and staying out of the line of fire (they're too cowardly to stand up and fight strait, if they were the Crons would have already wiped em all out.) 3) Some of the language used and the story portions just didn't fit, Eldar Farseers can predict the future and not vaguely either they get some of the clearest clairvoyance in all 40K. so only DE could be "surprised" like how you wrote but then your marines at this point don't seem to fit with the loyalist persona, looking more like cannibalistic Night Lords with some sort of Wraith shadow-walk ability. Hungering for Eldar flesh is good an all, but i think you took it a bit too far. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) No the Rouge Trader didn't just give them the Aether weapons. And not all at onec the chapter is 3000 years old over the time they just recieved some gift as thanks. The other technology is simply to explaine why they can sneak behind enemy eldar lines or find hidden eldars. And that thing with the Hive tyrant 1. never said he was alone, 2. why not he can engage hime dosent mean he has to win. And the first founding chapters Raven Guard etc. are awesome but not over the top like u said for example the Red Scorpians are badass too ...so there is now a 3000 year old Rogue Trader out there? also again Aether weaponry...this is stuff at the level of Necrons possibly what Necron Lords and Crypteks use, and these guys are just going to have some sitting in their armory...the Mechanicus would slaughter them for it, don't beleive me read the Soul Drinkers Omnibus, i don't like the series but that's a perfect example right there. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) A farseer dosent always see the future correct they make mistake or see some thing not at all. And about my over the top evel marine :) well for example the Minotaurs a killing ALLIES for fun so what is wrong about my marines enjoing themselfes a bit killing and eating eldar beside the plot is not ready yet the will be something similar to the red thirst when it comes to encounter eldars Not the rouge trade is 3000 years old but the chapter and they didnt get the weapons from only one and also i didnt say all of them have a aether weapon maybe 2-3 weapons at all. and im not talking about some allmighty device to make the invisble im talking about some devices that cause them not to be caught easely of cours they kann be found and kill but not so easy as before So your chapter is anti-social outcasts who would never garner the support of a Rogue Trader who also happens to be 3000 years old and convinently can find the rarest of tech, not to mention deliver it to them without the Adeptus Mechaniucs saying "fuck no that our tech." you've got two completely self contradictory plot points with them the Minitors are not liked and constatly under Inquisition watch for heresy. A Rogue Trader vessel never keeps the debts of the old Captain so why would they just give 1 or 3 Aether techs to some SM they never even had meet and possibly garner the wrath of the Adeptus Mechanicus (note all Rogue Trader ships have Admech on board) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC) There a dozens of rouge traders out there every once in a while one of them gets attckt by eldar pirates then Genesis Eaters save the Rouge Trader to thank them he give them an artfact fo example a aeter weapon wich he gained by trading with Stryxis those guy a producing them. thousand years later somthing similar happens with an other rouge trader and as a gift they get another one. the mechanicum cant control everything so it is possible for space marines to collect one or two aether weapons in a time of 3000 years. And no they are not anti social the plot is just not ready the reason why the inquistion dosent say anything will be explained, for example -_- so now they just so happen to catch not one, but three eldar ships on three seperate Rogue Traders... yea no, reason 1 catching eldar at all is hard, reason 2 how do our Stryxis friends get a hold of Aether weapons, they are just traders to they don't produce technology. reasoning number 3) yea i can see this still going over soo well..."I'm addicted to Xeno i need my Xeno"...Inquisition..."No one expects the holy Inquisition...now burn for Xeno Taint amongst your chapter!" you've made them way too exclusive to killing Eldar to the point you've practically excluded all else (save a hive Tyrant) and even then it's like one of those bad "wish we were in the 80's films where despite being made in 2000" they all still shoot from the hip and the commandos are ripped appart by the xeno equivalent to a puppy. (and this is all coming from someone who loves Necon and thus wishes for Eldar to die) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:47, November 23, 2013 (UTC) God damnit are you serious 1. this all happend in about 3000 years never said they caught the eldar for example they drove them away. 2 About the Stryxis --->http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Stryxis#.UpEjn-J-pqq 3. like i saide the polt is not finished of course they fought heretics, necron, tyranides, deamons, traitors some other chapter, eldar, dark eldar, tau, orks their specilty is just the hunt on eldar and dark eldar. They were created for this reason. not all chapters are capable of everithing of course they will have problems with other enemys. they are hunting E/DE for 3000 years already meanwhile they gaind some knowledg how to board a eldar ship beside they are always eating them through their omophagea they gained some knowledg too the inquisiton will always look at them with doubt but wont do a thing because the Genesis Eaters are 1. absolutly great at killing eldar/ dark eldar 2. they are protecting a realy important trading road 3. proved their loyalitie many times (plot not ready) 4. a lot of them will be part of Death Watch killing teams and I dont mean dozens of them just a bit over the norm not more. 5.... I mean Flesh Eaters, Blooddrinkers are alway doing stuf like that even eating heretic mine are only eating eldar with no chaos stain at all. They even saved more Rouge Traders then 3 from E/DA but the 2-3 where those who gave them the aeter weapons to show their gratitude as example. They are hunting eldar pirates in the space. And one time they are also attcking an exodit. im not talking about going from planet to planet to kill every single eldar( sry when it sounded that way) im talking about eldar pirates and eldars in their direct reach. and chapter are made somtimes for a single goal some chapter where made only for pupose to watch the eye of terror,,.... the grey knights exist only to kill deamons, the exorcist are also specil made to be more resistant ageinst deamons.. and exodites are living on exodites worls those are guarded by craftworld eldar or some times harlequins but they are actually living ond planets. Here let me put it into much brauder terms for you...they climb trees while in power armor... they stalk eldar like they don't even exist...well adeptus Custodes your all FUCKING FIRED your are no longer the greatest warriors humanity can produce as these guys can now do what no other space marine can...all we need is to send some of them anywhere and they'll assassinate the warbosses, all of them. lack of stealth is the #1 flaw in the space marine as a whole and you just turned that around and made them better at it than the race whose dedicated to stealth and gurrilla tactics. And you can't deny it either you have eldar running away unaware that the guy next to them just got snatched away. To put it simply your while not flat out NCF, you are straining that line and all i was doing was challenging the fact and trying to give suggestions on how to logically pull away from that without making your marines generic, instead you kept the pre-existing stuff and added more outragiousness. I mean heck if it only takes three thousand years to pick up a bunch aerotech weapon the Ultramarines must all use em as their replacement for the bolter. It's a simple logical process, 1) how many trees do you know who have a single branch that can support the weight of a sherman tank? let alone without making a sound. 2) how did you incorperate technology in a very heretical manner into you armor that makes you perfect at stealth without someone in this galaxy which will blame someone who sneases wrong of heresy saying "oh lock a heretic" 3) and your last arguement how is your omophagea so perfect as to retain such good memories that even teh inquisition turns to you going "daddy space marine tell me about the eldar" ..."well son i once ate one who..." last time i checked the memory absorbsion was far from perfect on a fuctioning omophagea being used on a human, and yours is broken. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 22:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I knew that topic with the trees would come 1 im not talking about a tree like they are growing on earth/terra im talking about a 20 meter thik tree. didnt say its perfect the enemy can find them the enemy can kill them but its not so easy to find them..only to make you happy i will write that the raven guard is still stealthier then them. never said they make no sound they are just not so loud as normal SM the point about the omopharge the information they gained through that process are collectet in a data block/book what ever like i said 3000 years are a long time to gain knowledg. its not broken it has sideeffects like the omophages of the blood drinkers or the flesh eaters 1. 2 weapons in threethousand years ultramarines exist for ~11k years would be~7 aether weapons 2. ok i will try to change it so that the SM sits on a tree fits logically, suggestions? about the fact with not noticing that the guy behind you was snatched...did you ever run for your live or were you ever so deep in thoughts that you didnt notic the surrounding given both the same time its possible not to notice it No, but no eldar has ever been a human either. it's called acute senses. Whatever from C.S. Goto you've ever read to give you your impressions of Eldar discard it now, it is wrong, also if your disiplined and trained you wont get lost in your thoughts while running, that's why the military runs live fire drills. like i said, what your pulling here is the equivalent of a 80's film where commandos go in shoot from the hip and get slaughtered by the thing standing right in front of them but they were too buisy being disturbed by the pettiest of sounds to realize. seriously even your basic guardsman has more dignaty than what you gave these eldar. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 23:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I know but to put it simple even a Eldar can hav e a bad day.....honestly somehow this suck just want to have a good chapter that is not 0815 like the best SM chapter to fight eldar/dark eldar but be a bit lousy when it comes to others enemies the fact with the tree is already purged just want them to be bad ass their own way.... well i think its not impossible suddenly standing between some eldar= teleport surprising 2 eldar who are running for their lives they just have a bad day can also happen to SM even happend to Primarchs Yea it is WH 40k always bad days with the worst possible outcome de facto my theory is possible... but to have it routinely from the same people? also my issue is a little different from ghosts...mine is 1) the aerotech (from my records its rare for the best to get even 2) and the lack of dignity in which the Eldar died. This lack of dignity tells me one of three issues either A) these guys are rediculusly overpowered B) a guardsman should be able to beat down a ork bare handed and humanity should be marching over the corpses of everyone C) that a human civilian should be fleeing from a Bunny, bad days happen yes but that's what the military (real world) trains you for so you don't do as what you just wrote on a bad day. you keep fighting and stay disciplined. and the Eldar are supposed to be far more disciplined than even the real world military and you have them fleeing like they are a bunch of street thugs, so the lack of dignity and discipline tells me one of the three. And don't say they were retreating, i know a retreat, that was them fleeing not even worthy of being called a route that's how undignified it was. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 23:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC) They were running for their lives becaus a group of SM just teleported right into the middle of a Ranger camp slaughterd evryone there trained or not 40k or not nobody beside the gratest fanatics would not run and im talking about two simple aspect warriors aginst about 10 sm 11 if you count the one who killd them and beside wk40= deamons, gods, aliens, and who knows what and you want to tell me it is not possible for two eldar to run for their lives and get killed? even in a rather stupid way? i know that but you should have in mind that they are not wearing helmets all the time and it dosent neesd to be fear the urge to surviven would be enough beside i have written that they where 1. in shock to be bested by humans, 2.trying to save their own lives 3.trying to warne the farseer... and if that is still not enough then cry and go home it is my little story and in this story there are two eldars who are getting their asses delivered by stealthie marines! Training dictates you fight, as fleeing is death. if a human on modern earth can be trained so that his flight or fight instincts always switch to fight...then i think a species who are basically space elves can do the same, or have you not heard "And they shall know no fear." since you claim to stick to SM lore (fanboy bullshit) i'll just bring up if a SM can have their fear litterally removed it's fairly obvious that someone can be discalined into a state where training kicks in and they don't just shit themselves and act like the blond from scream. i could see a guardsman from some no name regiment running like that, i could see a ork, i could see a cultist running like that but that's about it. Seriously that was not them making a retreat that was them running in pure abject terror, them fleeing in the most shameful way possible, and i'll say again if that is your eldar then the basic guardsman should be terrified of a bunny. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 23:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I changed the story a bit look if it fits better... I changed a lot and think now its is more or less canon. If something is stil wrong please tell me. About the gramma: English is not my mother language, so it would be nice if you could help me and correct it. Short you all have premission to fix gramma, wrong spelling and punctuation but '''not' the story or informations. So it would be nice if all of you could help. This is my first article ever made and it would be cool if it would be a success. Thanks and best regards AloneDWalker (talk) 10:51, November 24, 2013 (UTC)AloneDWalkerAloneDWalker (talk) 10:51, November 24, 2013 (UTC) That bit about the blood may be true, but I doubt it crystalizes instantly Ghost. Besides that I am pretty sure that Marines have probably eaten Eldar flessh to gain intel in the past Ghost. Just saying. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:34, November 24, 2013 (UTC) 1. they would talk to humans. I read every goddamn warhammer 40k book and they are talking to humans not much not friendly but they are talking 2. I know the stuff about the drugs and poisen but 1. SM are more ore less resistant to the most poisens etc. they were made to be 2. the thing with the boosted immune system would also work for SM over the generations they would have become resistant 3. first time ever hearing about crystallizig blood, heard about crystallizing body of farseer at the end of their lifes but nothing about the blood honestly i think u just wanne help but the more comments you are writing the more I think you have some kind of heavy problems. never the hole time there was anything against eating eldar only about that the eldar in the story are dumb... fixed that problem... suddenly eating eldar is a problem...why for gods sake didnt you say that in the first place the hole plot of the chapter is about eating E/DE and you simply ignored it because the eldar in the story where dumb?! 20:41, November 24, 2013 (UTC) 1. I dare to say that Dan Abnett and co. have more knowledg about 40k than you. The Eldar warrior was not the hunter but the prey, there is no word about her being an Aspect Warrior 2.Its like Supahbadmarine said they are by 100% not the first SM chapter to eat a E/DE and not all of those who did survived but some did so it is possible 3. Sry did not notice that you are a Keeper of Secrets incarnate. You are stiffer than a Ultrasmurf. Everything that is not 100% to your liking is wrong so in the end it dosent matter what i say. To you, even thinking that there might be an one out of one thousand case is impossible. And everything that differs from the 100% vanilla story is stupid. Its not like the abilty to eat Eldar will change everything in 40k its the opposite nothing will change emperor will stay on his throne, 'nids will eat everything and Abaddon will keep failing his black crusades and its not even related to the true story. So tell me honestly why you are crying about such a small matter while some other fictional chapters even seem to possess the sword of the emperor....why for gods sake is that ok but my small nothing changing fictional ability is impossible and not allowed? If it goes like you want every chapter that will ever be created will stay 0815. Ok I dont know everything about Eldar but at least I know the reason why 40k is awesome. Because it has limitless possibilitys. In the end you do not know shit!!! 09:24, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Fanon still can't contradict canon so much like this or that, that's all I'm gonna' say while I let others do the big explanation cause I can't be bothered with wasting my time about it. Meanwhile, on another note... >and Abaddon will keep failing his black crusades Correction: and Abaddon will keep launching test runs on Cadia (that the Imperium only narrowly manages to hold against because they have Creed and numbers) till he either softens the defenses, finds the best way to break through or something else (e.g. Nids, Golden Throne finally going down, etc.) wrecks the Imperium for him. R17 [[User talk:R17RFUNNY|''Did you hear that?]]'' 10:30, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Honestly i fail to see where it is exactly against the canon but ok i dont care anymore do what you ever you want I'm fed up with this. Corect those parts that are not canon friendly or just erase the hole article i dont care And Failbaddon will keep failing for Games Workshop will never let the story go in any direction because there will only be war and no victory actual plot of 40k Taking back everything dont erase it. i changed it... again... now they dont survive DE drugs, happy? and the eldar warrior is even talking less then before hope its still not too much. it's more of what is not being said in it and the little tidbits. for one the fact they were running to a Farseer, as Farseers only act on what is the utmost importance to the Craftworld they represent they either act with a "large" Eldar army or with a select force of Aspect warriors, yet the Genesis Eaters killed every eldar on the planet which means they either killed an entire army of Eldar or they killed all the elites of a Craftworld and in both they did it without any alarm being raised...in a time where a SM's helmet vox can reach half across a planet. Also they caught Dark Eldar raiders in the middle of a raid of a Rogue Trader "three times?" I think you said. It's rare for the Imperium to arrive in support of a ship being raided by a pirate lord of chaos, it would almost make more sense for the DE to just be ballsy enough to try raiding the Battlebarge of the chapter itself, that current writing would suggest that this chapter can read the future and know what's going to happen. but also in a way it is changing the major story bits cuz the eldar still also need to be sore losers and gather all their souls into a stupid matrix to create a god that will kill everything cept the Tau and 'Nids and maybe now Necron, but if your eating entire armies of them giving them literally no chance to gather their soul stones that cancels out their ability to be poor sports. GO AHEAD MASS MURDER ELDAR I'M FINE WITH IT! JUST GIVE THEM SOME DIGNITY AND A CHANCE TO GATHER THEIR STUPID STONES. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 13:29, November 26, 2013 (UTC) 1. Learn to sign your posts, the editor clearly states that and how to do it every time you post on a talk page. 2. "Failbaddon will keep failing for Games Workshop will never let the story go in any direction because there will only be war and no victory actual plot of 40k" Yes, keep on embracing the stupidest and most overrated 40k meme ever like the pleb you are and never learn the actual fluff about it and things that Abaddon has actually achieved, just like the scores of 40k noobs that believe in the same meme. Though you are right about GW refusing to move the plot, but that still doesn't make Winbaddon the Armed any less of a test-runner that the Chaos Gods still have plans for. R17 [[User talk:R17RFUNNY|''Did you hear that?]]'' 14:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Gentlemen, I understand that everyone is frustrated and annoyed with one another, but if everyone doesn't stop using this talk page to isult one another I might just give you all a short ban. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) So first of all I want to apologize to everyone, for being a shortsighted asshole the last days and causing this commotion. I have some realy realy bad days behind me and so was my mood. Im especially apologizing to Scourge of Hatred for my behavior. 1. To the last comment of Plagenumber3: The fight with the Eldar is part of a big campaigne where the Genesis Eaters, one other SM chapter, the IG, Imperial Navi, the Inquisition(Death Watch) and a small part of the Mechanicum would fight against a Exodit world aided by Craftworld Eldars. The war is started because of several attacks on imperial worlds and ships by unknown Eldar. When the two Eldar were running, they were not surprised that there were enemies for they knew that they were at war. They were running because the farseer predicted that the SM would attack them by charging at them and not teleporting directly into their ranks and that much earlier than it actually happened. So the future that the farseer saw has changed. The campaigne will end with the death of 1/2 of the Exodite Eldar and also a lot of dead Craftworld Eldar (yes the Scout actually lied) but also with over 600 dead SM the mechanicum almost annihilated so the IG only th IN will suffer almost no losses. The Eldar will surreder because their Farseer predicted that they would actually win, but the losses would be far too high to be called victory anymore. When the Eldar and the leaders of the forces of the imperium were negotiting about the terms of capitulation it is discoverd that all of them were manipulated by Dark Eldar. Still thinking about what will happen next (If anything is not canon I will work on it) 2. To the last comment of R17: Sry about the sign. I will try my best. And also sry about the stupid (still funny) meme. like I said I have realy some bad days behind me. And of course I know that each of the dark crusades had another goal that was also more or less archieved. So second, here i would like to ask for help. Like I said befor I'm a newcommer when it comms to writing articles so I would like to ask all of you for some help, like tipps and ideas perhaps even a co-op project, if you are not fed up with me and my horrible grammar :) About the grammar part i'd like to ask for help too. My motherlanguage is not english so I'm not realy able to do anything about this part, therefore I'm asking if some of you would be nice enough to help me and correct my articles...I know I'm asking for much. With best regards AloneDWalker AloneDWalker (talk) 23:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC)